A Heart For You
by VioletUngu29
Summary: "Aku… aku akan lakukan apapun, hm? Apapun yang kau minta, tapi jangan katakan pada ayah tentang hal ini, kumohon, kumohon, kumohon…" "Apapun?" penasaran? langsung saja Check it out! KakashixOC, warning inside. Happy reading :D


**VioletUngu presents,**

**A Heart For You**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto seutuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**'A Heart For You' seutuhnya milik saya.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning!**

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.**

**segenggam konten dewasa, bahasa acak-acakan, kemungkinan besar adanya Typo(s), kemungkinan besar tidak terlaksananya EYD, karakter mungkin sekali OOC, alur tak beraturan, dan lain-lain, dan lain lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading :)**

* * *

**Bagian 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Krrriiiiiinng! Krrriiiiiing!

Hari sudah gelap. Sudah sejak berjam-jam yang lalu matahari terbenam di sisi sebelah barat bumi dan pria itu baru akan pulang setelah akhirnya selesai dengan semua pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Tapi belum juga dia berhasil mencapai lokasi di mana mobilnya berada, ponselnya bordering lagi. Suara deringnya yang bergema di seluruh lahan parkir bawah tanah itu membuatnya cepat-cepat menerimanya.

"Ada apa, Nona?" tanyanya pada seseorang di luar sana yang menghubunginya. Tapi yang terdengar hanya suara keributan dan dentuman musik _up beat_ yang memekakkan telinganya.

"Nona?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Terdengar sedikit perdebatan di seberang sana. Dan perasaannya mulai jadi tidak enak.

"..Hei, Kakashi, nonamu digoda para lelaki di sini lagi. Cepat selamatkan dia." Kemudian yang terdengar adalah suara seorang lelaki. Sudah tidak terlalu asing lagi baginya. kalau tida salah, itu salah satu _bartender_ di salah satu _night club_ yang sering dikunjungi si 'nona'.

"Aku ke sana. Jaga dia sebentar." Dimatikannya ponselnya dan dipercepatnya langkahnya menuju ke temat mobilnya terparkir. "Haaaah…" pria itu melempar tasnya sembarangan ke dalam mobil dan segera menyamankan dirinya di kursi pengemudi.

Padahal dia sudah memikirkan bagaimana malam ini akan berakhir dengan tenang di apartemennya. Nyaman duduk di sofa malasnya dan menonton film sampai larut malam. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi karena besok adalah akhir minggu. Tapi si 'nona' itu selalu saja membuat kejutan di saat yang tidak tepat seperti ini. Segera dia menyalakan mesin mobil dan memacu mobilnya secepat yang dia bisa menuju tempat si 'nona' berada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah bergelut dengan mobil-mobil lain yang memadati jalanan, akhirnya pria itu berhasil sampai di tempat tujuannya dengan selamat. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia memarkir mobilnya di tepi jalan dan segera mengayunkan kakinya dalam skala yang paling lebar, hampir berlari untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Begitu mencapai pintu dan masuk ke dalam, suasananya langsung terasa berbeda. Remang-remang dan begitu berisik.

Dilayangkannya pandangannya menyusuri seluruh ruangan minim cahaya _bartender_ yang tadi menghubunginya melambaikan tangannya jadi dia tidak perlu susah-susah mencari si 'nona' di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang sudah berurang kadar kesadarannya.

"Sebelah sini.." pria di balik meja bar itu menunjukkan tempat di mana gadis yang dicari Kakashi berada.

"Nona.. Nona Reira.." Kakashi mencoba membangunkan gadis yang tertidur di meja bar itu dengan hati-hati. "Apa dia banyak minum hari ini?" tanyanya kemudian pada si bartender.

"Dua gelas martini, segelas absinthe, dan bir. Kurasa tiga botol." Kata si bartender sambil mengelap gelas-gelas Kristal di tangannya.

"Nona Reira…" sekali lagi dicobanya untuk membuat gadis itu bangun.

"Ng…" wajah gadis itu kemerahan, rambutnya sedikit acak-acakan di beberapa titik, dan _mini dress_ hitam yang dikenakannya malam itu, tidak heran dia digoda.

"Ayo pulang, nona… kalau tuan besar tahu anda bisa dalam bahaya." Kata Kakashi sambil memungut _clutch_ mahal milik gadis itu juga blazer yang sepertinya tadi masih dikenakannya, dan bersiap membawa gadis itu pergi.

"Kakashi…" gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya tiba-tiba, tentu saja itu mengalihkan perhatian pris bersurai perak itu.

"Ya?" Tanyanya.

Tapi yang didapatnya bukan sebuah permintaan atau perintah atau hal lain yang biasa didapatnya pada hari-hari kerja. Dalam kondisi kerah jasnya yang dicengkeram oleh si gadis, yang didapat Kakashi berikutnya adalah sebuah ciuman di bibirnya. Lembut, dalam pergerakan yang lambat namun penuh dengan gairah. Kakashi tidak mengelak, tidak juga menikmati ciuman itu. Itu bukan jenis ciuman yang bisa dinikmati.

"Kau tidak akan bilang pada ayah, kan?" kata gadis itu setelah selesai mencium Kakashi. Jelas itu bukan sebuah ciuman yang bisa dinikmati. Memangnya Kakashi pria macam apa?

"Kalau beliau tidak bertanya saya tidak akan bilang apapun." Jawabnya.

"Hn.. hn.." gadis itu menarik kerahnya lagi, tapi kali ini Kakashi menghentikannya. Dan kemudian gadis itu kelihatan kecewa.

"Sebaiknya anda pulang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria itu bernama Kakashi Hatake, 27 tahun dan bekerja di sebuah perusahaan multinasional besar sebagai seorang asisten, sekaligus sekretaris dan juga pengacara dari salah satu putri presiden direktur dari perusahaan tersebut. Ayahnya adalah pengacara senior di perusahaan itu juga. Dengan gaji yang cukup tinggi, dia memiliki sebuah mobil pribadi dan apartemen kelas menengah atas yang cukup untuk ditinggali dua sampai tiga orang. Otaknya cemerlang, tubuhnya atletis dan wajahnya tampan. Sayangnya, kesibukan dalam pekerjaannya –termasuk mengurus si putri presdir– membuatnya masih lajang dan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu. Dan, dia juga adalah teman masa kecil si 'nona'. Bersekolah di sekolah yang sama saat masa SMP dan SMA kemudian bertemu lagi saat sudah bekerja. Kakashi menyukai si 'nona', selalu mengkhawatirkannya, hingga dia lebih memilih bekerja bersamanya daripada harus bekerja di tempat lain dengan gaji yang lebih tinggi.

Gadis yang digendongnya ala bridal style masuk ke sebuah rumah megah itu namanya Reira Kuhouin, adalah putri presdir –gadis yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'nona'. Dalam usianya yang ke 26 tahun, dia sudah bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar –meskipun itu milik ayahnya. Prestasinya luar biasa cemerlang dan bahkan dia berhasil mengalahkan kakak-kakaknya dalam beberapa kesempatan. Tapi di balik semua itu, dia hanyalah seorang gadis yang manja dan merepotkan. Tak ada yang tahu dalam perjalanan mencapai segudang prestasinya itu, gadis berwajah cantik memikat dengan rambut hitam yang panjang ini terjerumus dalam pergaulan yang kurang baik. Mabuk sudah menjadi sahabatnya ketika dia mengalami stress pekerjaan. Dan satu hal lagi. Dia adalah seorang pecandu seks yang mencoba mengalihkan keinginan seksnya itu dengan minum-minuman keras.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mabuk padahal besok ada rapat pagi-pagi sekali?" Kakashi membaringan gadis itu di tempat tidurnya yang begitu luas.

"Ng…" dan gadis itu merespon dengan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada mabuk, kau tahu itu kan?" Kakashi terus saja mengomel sambil melepas sepatu hak tinggi yang dikenakan gadis itu. Kaki putihnya terlihat kemerahan di beberapa titik karena sepatu itu.

"…Sarutobi brengsek…" ujar gadis itu. Terdengar asal-asalan tapi cukup mengalihkan perhatian Kakashi.

"Siapa?"

"Sarutobi… Asuma Sarutobi…" gadis itu tiba-tiba bangkit setelah Kakashi selesai dengan sepatunya. "Dia menyudutkanku di dinding dan memegang tanganku, dia menciumku…" gadis itu kelihatan mengingat-ingat sesuatu, lalu menatap Kakashi. "Dia juga mencium leherku…" dipegangnya sau bagian lehernya. Kakashi yang penasaran pun menyingkarkan rambut lembut si gadis dari bagian yang dipegang oleh gadis itu dan terlihat tanda kemerahan di sana.

"Sarutobi brengsek." Gumam Kakashi.

"Dia sudah beristri!" Reira merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. "Dasar brengsek!"

"Istirahatlah… besok aku akan datang pagi-pagi. Kau sudah harus siap dan–"

"–aku jijik…" gadis itu tiba bangkit dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dengan langkah yang tidak stabil langsung masuk ke kamar mandinya dan menyalakan _shower_nya. Tanpa menutup intunya, tanpa menyalakan lampu kamar mandinya dan tanpa melepas pakaiannya.

"Reira, apa yang kau lakukan?!" dan Kakashi segera menyusulnya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku mau mandi. Aku jijik dengan diriku hari ini…" gadis itu mencoba meraih ritsleting di belakang punggungnya. Tapi tangannya tidak sampai.

"Pelan-pelan… biar kubantu." Kakashi pun melepas sepatunya, menggulung lengan kemejanya dan kemudian masuk ke sana. Bukan, Kakashi bukan berniat busuk ingin mencari keuntungan dari kejadian ini. Sudah beberapa kali dia melakukan ini –membantu gadis itu melepas baju untuk mandi saat dia mabuk, dan hanya sebatas pakaian luar saja. Tapi yang kali ini begitu sudah sampai setengah jalan, Kakashi langsung menariknya lagi ke atas.

"Em… Aku akan memanggil seseorang…" kata Kakashi sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _shower box_ mewah itu. Tapi tangan basah gadis itu menghentikannya.

Ditariknya Kakashi masuk ke dalam lagi dan ditutupnya pintu _shower box_nya. "Apa ritseltingnya sulit dibuka?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Kau tidak memakai apapun di balik bajumu, kan?"

"Rasanya tadi pagi aku memakainya…" gadis itu meremas dadanya dengan sebelah tangan. "…aku lupa, mungkin memang tidak…"

"Haaaah…" Kakashi memijat dahinya, heran dengan kelakuan gadis cantik di hadapannya itu.

"Jadi… kau mau membantuku, kan? Ritsletingnya…" gadis itu berputar memunggungi Kakashi.

"Kau yakin Asuma Sarutobi hanya menciummu saja? Tidak lebih?" Tanya Kakashi sembari menarik turun ritsleting _dress_ Reira.

"…seingatku hanya sejauh itu…" ditariknya gaun itu ke bawah dan dibiarkannya meluncur melalui kedua kaki jenjangnya yang putih mulus.

"Reira… kau tingalkan dimana celana dalammu?"

"…" seketika gadis itu terdiam. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan…?" gumamnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Haaaaah…" kali ini Kakashi geleng-geleng kepala sambil beranjak dari tempatnya, dan membuka pintu _shower box_ itu. Tapi gadis itu menghalanginya lagi.

"Kakashi, jangan katakan apapun pada ayah, kumohon." Katanya cepat sambil menempelkan tubuhnya yang dingin ke dada Kakashi, membuat kemejanya basah.

"Ini keterlaluan, Reira…" tentu saja Kakashi tidak akan melaporkan apapun. Dia tidak mau gadis itu celaka. Tapi main-main dengannya sebentar selama dia masih mabuk tidak akan jadi masalah, kan? "Aku akan melaporkannya. Dengan begitu kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemanapun lagi setelah pulang dari kantor. Aku yakin presdir akan memberikan tanggung jawab pengawasan atasmu padaku."

"Aku… aku akan lakukan apapun, hm? Apapun yang kau minta, tapi jangan katakan pada ayah tentang hal ini, kumohon, kumohon, kumohon…" Reira meremas kemeja Kakashi.

"Apapun?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, ya… apapun…"

"Kau yakin apapun…?" Kakashi melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh telanjang Reira dan semakin menariknya ke dalam dekapannya yang erat, yang entah bagaimana membuat gadis itu sedikit terlihat ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Eh… em…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**bersambung**

* * *

**Halo~**

**pertama-tama marilah kita panjatkan puji syukur ke hadiratNya karena Laptop saya akhirnya kembali ke pangkuan :'D**

**sekitar dua minggu dalam perbaikan, itu artinya dua minggu tanpa laptop rasanya mau mati.**

**(Ada yang ngerasa kaya gitu juga? hei anak kuliahan?)**

**em...**

**jadi ceritanya ini cerita baru saya. semoga suka.**

**_remember me? _masih dalam proses pengerjaan sudah sekitar 30 persen jadi, harap sabar menanti bagi yang sudah lama menunggu.  
**

**sebelum april selesai saya usahakan sudah diupdate .**

**kuliah memang keras.**

**(saya nggak tau lagi bahas apa ini sebenernya ._.)**

**yah... sampai bertemu lagi.**

**jangan lupa review bagi kalian yang suka sama cerita ini yaa :D**

**salam,**

**~VioletUngu~**


End file.
